The Princess of Death
by Trixea
Summary: Mikan Sakura transfered to another academy. After 4 years, the gang will have a field trip at the Alice Academy America; the school where she is. What will happen next? Who is this 'Death-hime' everybody is talking about? *Full Summary Inside.SEMI-HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**_ _Mikan Sakura. The light of the Academy. The hope of her friends. The one that changed them all. The one that is loved by everyone. Her friends never thought that she will transfer to another school without a goodbye. It has been 4 years already since she left. And finally, after 4 years, they will have a 'once-in-a-life-time' field trip to the Alice Academy America; the place where Mikan is. What will happen to their reunion? Tears? Blood? And who the heck is this Princess of Death or Death-hime they are talking about?_

_**Author's Note: **__This is the re-post of the earlier one. Hope that this one's English would be more understandable. I also have a beta reader now. She's **Moonlight Rapture. **Be sure to check her stories !_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, okay? As if Tachibana-san would really do fanfics..._

___****__Warning: __Incorrect spellings, missing word or letters and such. Noobish grammar since I'm not fluent at English. Lame attempt at humour (if I do attempt), God-like Owned Characters, ____OOC characters, though I will try my best to keep them In-character except for Mikan._ Don't like, don't read.  


* * *

_**The Princess of Death  
**__By: ____BeArOcKpRiNxEsS  
Beta Read by: Moonlight Rapture_

* * *

_" Sometimes, you will finally realize their worth when they are gone. "_

* * *

_**Chapter 0 ~ Prologue**_

There was a certain raven-haired lad lying on the branch of a sakura tree in full bloom, its petals gently falling all around him. He closed his eyes as the cool, gentle breeze passed through his messy raven hair. He sighed sadly as he reminisced about a certain someone.

4 years had already passed since she left. Four damn years since the hope of the Academy had disappeared. 4 years since everybody's light had mysteriously disappeared. 4 years since Natsume Hyuuga's one and only love has left them all.

The gang, which is composed of Koko, Sumire, Nonoko, Yuu, Anna, Kitsuneme, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume, had changed after she left. They had changed so much simply because of a simple disappearance of a single girl. But truth be told, that one girl had made a huge difference in them. _All_ of them. But now that she had left, they had changed once again. They didn't talk as much, unless absolutely necessary. Nobody dared to go near any of them because they all knew that they would either be ignored, hit by the baka gun or become burnt chicken.

But 4 years have already passed. They have all moved on. They were back to their original selves, more or less, though to those that looked carefully, you could tell that there was emptiness and longing in their eyes. There was always sadness and despair whenever they spoke.

She changed everyone else so much. As soon as the words _'Natsume's no star partner had disappeared'_ were heard, the asmosphere became tense and gloomy. But who could cause such a huge change in everyone? It was no other than the bubbly, clumsy idiot, known as _Mikan Sakura._ The one that changed her classmate's lives… No, not just the class. Saying just the class would be an understatement. She had changed the whole school's lives. _But now she's gone._

_**~ღ**__** *Flashback* **__**ღ~**_

"_Hey guys, did you see Mikan-Chan lately?" Koko asked. The gang was in a grassy field to have a mini picnic.__ The only thing missing was Mikan._

"_Now __that __I think __about__ it, I haven't seen her lately." Yuu replied as he opened his bento. "But Narumi-sensei said that she was just sick, right?"_

_They all nodded__, excluding Natsume and Hotaru, who were just glancing around stoically._

_"But I still don't believe it. Sakura-__s__an __should __not __be__ absent for that long. I mean, it's already been 2 __weeks__! Something must have __happen__ned__." Ruka said while petting his bunny__ with a death grip that would probably have suffocated it by now._

"_I agree! This is Mikan-chan we are talking about. Even though she__'s__ sick, I'm pretty sure __that __she w__ould have__ tr__ied__ her best__ to reassure us that she is okay. __Something__'s definitely wrong__." Kitsuneme added._

_"I think so too." Hotaru finally spoke. __Everyone's attention was immediately focused on her._

_"Really? What do you think__ happened__, Hotaru?" They asked. It __was really rare __for Hotaru to join __their conversation._

"_It's kind of obvious that she's pretty sick to ditch school for two weeks.__ Why don't we__ go check up on her__?__ She's either in the hospital, or in her dorm sleeping.__" Hotaru suggested. They all nodded._

_They went to the __i__nfirmary. The nurse said that Mikan never came there, much to their surprise. They decided to check her dorm. On their way, they saw a very gloomy Narumi. He __was dressed in black; in an outfit that would rival Persona's, almost more emo than his._

_"Hey Narumi, tell us where is Mikan!" Hotaru said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she got her Baka Gun Limited __Edition __Ultimate Special Version __2.0 __out-of-nowhere._

_"Yeah__,__ Narumi-sensei, where is Mikan? The nurse said __that she hasn't seen Mikan in the past month or so! So it means she didn't even went there!__" Anna exclaimed._

_"Is she at her dorm?" Nonoko asked. Her eyes were pleading for a 'yes'._

_Narumi stared at them__, his__ face__ void of any emotion__. He opened his mouth to say something but someone beat him to it._

_"WHAT! M__I__KAN __I__S GOING TO WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Koko shouted__ in an obnoxiously loud voice._

_"Shut up Koko. You're making my ears bleed." Natsume said as he glare__d__ intensely at Koko. __But despite his stoic appearance,__ he __was__ curious __as to what__Koko's sudden outburst__ was about._

_"Koko, explain clearly." Hotaru said with authority in her voice. The Baka Gun Limited __Edition __Ultimate Special Version __2.0 was__ nowhere to be seen._

_"Eto… eto… I... I can't say it!" Koko shouted as tears fell down from his face. He felt his knees __weaken. He knelt down, finally giving in to the realization._

_Narumi started his explanation. __"Mikan-Chan left for Alice Academy America. We were about to inform you all but Mikan said __not to __so that you guys wo__uldn't try__ to stop __her from leaving__.__ She knew that if you had seen her before she left; she wouldn't have gone through with it..._

…_She__'__s there __to train her Alices__. Her Alice__s__ surpasses __pretty much all Alices known__. Alice Academy America__, or__ AAA__,__ can handle her __better then we can__..."_

_"When will she come back?" Nonoko and Anna said in Unison. Their eyes were big as saucers__, filled with sadness and hope._

_Silence__ filled the area. You could hear nothing except for the sound of their breathing._

_"Narumi-sensei?" Yuu asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"_

_Still, there was n__o Reply._

_"Hey, answer __us __you damn gay bastard!" Natsume finally snapped. He hated waiting for answers._

_"It was said that... It would be impossible for her to come back. __There's o__nly a 10% possibility that she will come back. I-I'm sorry, if you excuse me." Narumi said as he started to cry. He r__an away__ crying __a __water fall of tears chibi-style__, his tears flooding the halls__._

_The group watched Narumi's retreating figure with shock and __a __sad expression__ on their faces__. Natsume still __looked as stoic as ever,__ but inside, he wants to beat the crap out of Narumi for not telling __him that Mikan was going to leave__. Hotaru still __has__ her emotionless fac__ade__, but her eyes show__ed__ a hint of sadness as a tear __cascaded__ down her face. She quickly wiped it away. No one was able to see it except for our flame-caster._

_"Why d__id__ you have to leave us, Mikan-Chan?" Nonoko and Anna said in unison. It sounded like they wanted to cry._

_"Why d__idn't__ you give us any information about this?" Yuu added._

_"Why do you have to go?" Koko said. His voice was shaky after crying._

_"Shut up bakas, you sounded like Mikan died! She will come back, I definitely know it." Hotaru said._

_"She will definitely come back to hug me." Hotaru added in her thoughts._

_Natsume just l__eft__ the__m in their sorrow __and walked towards his __s__akura __t__ree. __Their sakura tree to be exact. __He la__id__ on a branch, close__d__ his eyes and__ covered his face with volume 4 of 'Naruto'._

_"Why do you have to leave us, Mikan? Why didn't you let me __tell you how I really feel for you__ before you left? Be sure to come back, Polka-dots. I will surely miss you.__ Come back.__" Natsume thought__ as he cried silently, the tears threatened to overflow__. Of course, because of his pride, he quickly wiped the tears __away __so that nobody will be able to see it, specially the blackmailing inventor._

_**~ღ**__** *End of Flashback* **__**ღ~**_

"Natsume! Natsume!" Ruka shouted at the lad who is _sleeping _at the Sakura Tree.

Natsume growled. "What is it this time Ruka?" He asked with an irritated tone.

"Didn't you hear the rumors? We might go to Alice Academy America for a field trip! Isn't that great? Will you come?" Ruka asked. Enjoyment and excitement was filled in his eyes.

Natsume sat up and rolled his eyes. "They're just rumors, Ruka." He jumped off of the tree branch. "Plus, why should I go to that AAA? It's just a waste of my time."

"But Natsume, Isn't that the Academy where Mikan is? Maybe we will have a chance to see her again!" Ruka said happily.

"Hn." Was all Natsume repied after Ruka's announcement, but Ruka knew that deep inside him, Natsume was also happy to be able to see Mikan again. He started to tell this rumor to the gang as they all went to the classroom with happy faces except for the ever-stoic duo of Natsume and Hotaru.

* * *

_**At the classroom…**_

_**~ღ**__** Natsume's POV **__**ღ~**_

Hn. Narumi is late today. Or maybe I was just early? Nah. Impossible. But I still wonder if what Ruka said is true. Are we really going to go to AAA for a field trip? That would be nice! I really miss _MY_ Polka-Dots now.

I heard someone chuckle. I glared at Koko._"Try__ to tell anyone, and I'll turn you into Koko Crunch in an instant__."_ I said to him via thinking it. I saw him shiver as he tried to avoid meeting my eyes, obviously scared of being burnt. _Good_.

Narumi finally walked into the classroom. No, wait. Walked isn't correct. He _w__altzed_ into the classroom. Something's fishy. He was wearing frilly clothes and even waltzed… which he stopped doing after Mikan left.

"Ohayoo, My dear and lovely little lilies!" The gay sang. His annoying voice made me want to puke my guts out.

"Guess what? We are going to have an awesome once-in-a-life-time field trip!" When I heard that, my heart stopped. Not in the literal way that I will die, but in the wow-I-wasn't-expecting-that way. It was really true then!

"We are going to Alice Academy America! It is Gakuen Alice's sister school, but they are more advanced than we are! Alices there are really well known and famous." Gay said.

"I'll give you free time! So please start packing up your things because we will be leaving tonight at 10 PM sharp. Please don't be late. If you are tardy we will not hesitate to leave you behind. If you do manage to sneak onto the plane, we will immediately toss you out of the window." Narumi threatened. He waltzed out the room again. Somehow, his threat intimidated me. I couldn't be late. I _won't_ miss the chance to see my Mikan again.

_My Mikan._

_**~ღ**__** End of POV **__**ღ~**_

Everybody stood up to leave the classroom with a smile plastered on their faces. By the time all the students filed out, the only ones left were the gang. They all stood up at the same time, gave each other a look, and walked out of the room. They all had the same thing in mind.

_T__hey will finally see their friend again, their 'light'.__._

_Finally, they will see Mikan Sakura again._

_**End of Chapter 0, Prologue**_

* * *

**_~ AUTHOR'S NOTE. MUST READ. ~_**

_This is the re-post of the earlier one. Same plot. I just added some more details, changed some sentences, and of course.. It had been beta read by my oh-so nice-and-good beta reader, **Moonlight Rapture.** Seriously, I love all the changes she made. ^^._

_Feel free to leave reviews, okay? They are so much appreciated! Flames are **NOT** entertained, except if it is constructional flames. If there are any wrong grammars, spellings, missing word or letter... please let me know, and try to be more nice. Being rude is a NO NO._

_Thanks for reading._

_Next Chapter: **Chapter 1 ~ Welcome to Alice Academy America!**_

* * *

**_Preview for the Next Chapter:_**

_"Hello! We are from Gakuen Alice! Are you the one guiding us?"_

_"__Oh my god, maybe Death-Hime knew them."_

_"Sugoi! This Alice Academy America is a lot bigger than ours!"  
_


	2. Welcome to Alice Academy!

_**Author's Note: **Here is the repost of the earlier one. Hope you will like it. (=_

_**Bold = English.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Tachibana Higuchi._

_****__Warning: __Incorrect spellings, missing word or letters and such. Noobish grammar since I'm not fluent at English. Lame attempt at humour (if I do attempt), God-like Owned Characters, ____OOC characters, though I will try my best to keep them In-character except for Mikan_. Don't like, don't read.  


* * *

_**The Princess of Death  
**__By: BeArOcKpRiNxEsS  
__Beta Read by: Moonlight Rapture_

* * *

_" True friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, impossible to forget. "_

* * *

_**Chapter **__**1 ~ Welcome to AAA!**_

The whole class of 2-B found themselves on a jet plane headed to America. Coincidentally, the gang was seated in the same cabin, which they had all for themselves.

Everyone found themselves sitting next to their partner. Koko with Sumire, Kitsenume with Anna, Nonoko with Yuu, Hotaru with Ruka, and of course, our favorite fire caster was sitting alone, near the window in the last aisle.

"_If Mikan was still here, she would be the one sitting next to me._" Natsume thought.

Koko smiled and snuck a glance at Natsume, because if Natsume caught him reading his thoughts again, he would be oh-so dead.

After a few more hours, most of them fell asleep.

Koko was still awake playing Tekken on his PSP. He was aiming to get a higher score than Yuu, who was surprisingly addicted to the game.

Anna is playing Harvest Moon DS Cute on her pink bejeweled DS Lite. She was aiming to marry Phantom Skye, which was obviously going to be hard.

And Kitsuneme? Well, he was just trying to resist breaking Anna's DS in half. He knew that it wasn't cool to be jealous of a game character, especially if your crush was trying to marry the said game character. He had his pride as a man to think about.

Natsume just sat there with his eyes closed and Volume 7 of 'Naruto' on his face while reminiscing about what happened this morning.

_**~ღ**__** ***__**Natsume's Flashback**__*** **__**ღ~**_

_Damn. I am feeling grouchy. My friggin' alarm clock just had to go and be the ass that it was and wake me up._

_What time was it anyways?_

_Oh shit! It's freaking 9:50? I'm going to be late! The place where Narumi told us to meet is at the Northern Forest! It takes 15 minutes to get there! I can't be late! I don't want to miss the chance to see Mikan! Oh God, I'm panicking! Fuck fuck fuck!_

_I immediately rushed to the meeting place but not before grabbing the stuff I already packed earlier. While I was running and jumping from tree to tree, I saw Imai riding her duck scooter. I called her and she stared at me with those cold, emotionless, violet eyes._

_"What do you want, Hyuuga? I don't want to be late." Imai said with a glare that could rival mine._

_"Well, me neither, so can you give me a ride? Please?" I asked. No, wait, more like begged. Shit! I just begged! Well there goes my pride as a man. But I should make some sacrifices. It's for Polka, after all._

_Hotaru looked at me. She has dollar signs flashing in her eyes. Oh shit._

_"Assistance would cost 50,000 rabbits only. Take it or leave it." she demanded. I saw it coming. I rolled my eyes before handing her the money reluctantly. My wallet is a thousand times lighter now._

_"Thank you for shopping Imai Transportation. We appreciate you choosing us as your duck scooter travel agency. We hope to have business with you again soon." she said in a monotone voice, mimicking an ATM robot._

_That lady right there? You see her. Well, yeah, her name's Hotaru Imai and she scares the shit out of me. But of course, I never showed._

_I immediately jumped onto the back seat as she sped off at about 150 kilometers per hour. Seriously, is she crazy? We needed to get there on time, not reach the speed of light! She was driving so freaking fast, we probably went faster than most NASCAR drivers would!_

_We arrived at the meeting place about 5 minutes early. I was still dizzy because of Imai's insane driving. I saw that only the gang was there; so most of the students had already gotten on the plane, or they were late._

_"We're leaving, guys! Get on the plane now unless you want to be left behind~!" The gay yelled. Wanna know what he was wearing? You do? Really? It was as scary as Paranormal Activity, so don't blame me if you have sleepless nights._

_He was wearing a pink ballerina costume and pink flip-flops. He also had that mini tiara atop his head and he waving around a plastic wand._

_Only one word could describe that man: Creepy. Yes. I, Natsume Hyuuga, think that Narumi Anjou is creepy. I have trouble deciding whether Persona, Narumi, or Imai is scarier. They all scare the shit out of me. I want to beat Naru up so badly, but if I did that, we wouldn't have this field trip anymore._

_At least that dorkwad was good for something, like getting us into Alice Academy America._

_We all entered the plane and I decided to sit at the very last row. They all sat with their partners. Ugh… I'm so jea- no… I'm never jealous. But I really did wish I was sitting next to Polka._

* * *

_**At Alice Academy America...**_

_**~ღ**____**Normal POV**____**ღ~**_

"**But Death-Hime-**" The headmaster was standing with his hands on the table. He stared at the girl standing in front of him, who was known as _'Death-Hime'_ with sad and dissapointed eyes.

"**No more but****'****s, Mister. I don't want to guide some _random_ people who are visiting this school. It's final and I'm leaving.**" Death-Hime said as she went out the door and slammed it hard, causing the picture frame near the door to fall and shatter.

"**But**** they're**** not just random people….**" the headmaster muttered as he sat down. He grabbed the phone and started to call someone.

"**Ms. Lea, please bring Miyuki Kyoshida here.**" The headmaster said to the _'Ms. Lea'_ girl on the phone.

"**Yes, Mr. Leonell. I w****ill**** call her immediately.**" Ms. Lea responded. The headmaster hung up and waited for the girl being called to arrive.

After a minute, the door slammed open revealing a girl with straight black hair. Her hair was down and it reached her waist. She also had straight bangs with pink streaks. In short, she was adorably cute.

"**Why did you call me here, Mr. Headmaster-san?**" Miyuki Kyoshida asked happily.

"**Oh, Dea****t****h-****H****ime didn't want to guide our visitors so I decided that you will be the one who will be guiding them. Is that fine with you, Miyuki?**" The headmaster asked while smiling.

"**Sure! No problem, Headsmaster-san! When will they arrive? I'm so excited to meet them!**" Miyuki chirped. She always wanted to guide students. The headmaster stood up and walked to the nearest window with its curtain closed.

"**They will arrive here ****in about ****10 minutes. Please meet them at the front gate. Thank you.**" The headmaster said as he opened the curtains and sighed happily at the view. It was just so lovely.

"**Ehh! 10 minutes? I need to prepare! I'm leaving, Headmaster-san!**" Miyuki said as he rushed out the door and slammed it hard causing another picture frame near the door to fall down.

The headmaster picked up the phone and dialled a number. "**Ms. Lea, please fix the broken picture frames here.**" He immediately hung up after he said that and waited for Ms. Lea to fix it.

* * *

**~ღ****Miyuki's POV****ღ~**

After I heard the details about guiding the visitors, I immediately ran to the front gate. When I arrived there, there is still no sign of them. I sighed as I lean on the wall and closed my eyes. I wonder how they look like! Are they nice or bad? I'm excited!

I started to sing a song while waiting for them.

Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no _What dream _  
Me de donna yume wo _Can you watch_  
Mirareru no _And enchants you  
_Mirareru no _In your glassy eyes?_

I was cut off by a knock on the gate. I opened my eyes and stood up straight to properly to greet them. There were 10 of them in total, including a blonde man in a… ugh… creepy ballerina clothes.

"Hello! We are from Gakuen Alice! Are you the one guiding us?" The blonde man asked me in Japanese. It's a good thing I'm Japanese that I could understand them.

"Oh, Good morning! Yes, I am Miyuki Kyoshida. I will be the one guiding you. Please come in!" I said happily. I opened the gate for them.

"Sugoi! This Alice Academy America is a lot bigger than ours!" A guy with dirty blonde hair said.

"Can you just shut up? It's already obvious, duh?" A girl with green permy hair said.

"Ano… can you mind telling me who you guys are? I'm Miyuki Kyoshida from 2-A! I have the water Alice! How about you guys?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

They all smiled at me excluding a raven hair dude and a girl with black hair. One had a cold expression while the other had a stoic face.

"Hi, Miyuki-Chan! I am Nonoko Ogasawara, and this is Anna Umenomiya. You can call us by our first name!" A girl with blue hair said while pointing her finger to a pink haired girl. I guess they will be good friends.

"I'm Kokoro Yome, but call me Koko." The same guy that told our school is big said. He is always smiling, I wonder why?

"Yo. I'm Kitsuneme. Nice to meet you!" A guy who I thought is Koko's twin said. Looks like they both are nice people.

"Humph! Sumire Shouda." The girl with permy hair said as she flipped her hair. I can see she is just trying to look flirty and all, but she is good in the inside.

"Hello, Kyoshida-san. I'm Ruka Nogi." A guy that is holding a pet bunny said. I just smiled at him.

"Please call me Miyuki." I requested and he just nodded.

The two guys at the back still didn't talk. I just sweat dropped at their anti-socialness.

"Ano... eto… And you guys are?" I asked them with _another_ big smile on my face.

"Natsume Hyuuga." The raven-haired dude said coldly. His name is so familiar… I think I already heard it somewhere…

"She's Hotaru Imai." Ruka said as he pointed the girl with black hair. I just nodded and asked them to follow me.

After some more minutes, we arrived at the Principal's office. I knocked on the door twice and enter the room.

"**Headmaster-san! Here are the people from Gakuen Alice! But, I might say that they don't understand much English. What to do now?**" I asked with my eyes full of worries.

"**Don't worry about it, Miyuki. Please ask them to drink the tablet here in the table. It will allow them to speak and understand English. Thank you.**" The headmaster said. I just nod and turn to look at them.

"Headmaster-san said that you should drink the tablet in the table. It will allow you to speak and understand English! Don't worry, I guarantee you it is safe." I said with a big smile on my face, _again._ I really love smiling, don't I?

They all nodded and walked to the tablets. They all started to drink it. After they drank it, I raised a brow. Can they talk English now?

* * *

~**ღ____****Natsume's POV**___**ღ~**__**  
**_

After I drank the tablet, I saw Miyuki raise a brow. She was probably wondering if we could speak English. I suddenly remember Mikan. Miyuki resembles her a lot. She is always smiling.

**"****Hello? Testing? Oh my**** god****! I can really speak English now!**" I heard Koko yell. Wow, so the tablet was effective?

**"****Welcome to Alice Academy America. You will be in the same class as Miyuki. All of you****r star levels will stay the same as they were in the other Alice Academy****. Miyuki, please guide them to their classroom****s so we can introduce them****.**" The headmaster said in one breath. _But what about our clothes__and o__ur dorms?_

As if the Headmaster heard my thoughts, he continued.** "****About your uniforms, they are already in your dorms. It is fine that you still use the clothes you are now wearing since you are just visitors. You****'ll be assigned your dorms after class ends****. That**** is**** all. ****You are d****ismiss****ed****.**"

Everybody nodded and bowed except for Imai and me. We all turn around to see Miyuki panicking.

**"****What's wrong, Miyuki-Chan? Are you alright?**" Nonoko asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

**"****I-i-i-its j-j-ust... It is already… 8:01 AM! I'm so late!**"Miyuki said, stuttering. Why is she that scared? It is just one minute late. She also has an alibi, so I guess the teacher will let her pass.** __****[**_**A/N: Classes**__** start at 8 AM**__**]**_

**"****Eh? It's fine since you ****have an excuse. You had to show us around**." Ruka said while petting his bunny, Usagi.

**"****Well****, ****I know the teacher will be fine with it****, b****ut Devon-Sama will surely kill me for being late!**" She shouted. Devon-Sama? Who's that? Is she some sort of fan girl too? Ugh, no way.

**"****Everybody, hold ****on,****we'****ll be teleporting**** to the classroom****! I really ****don't ****want to be late!**" She yelled again. I'm sure my ears were bleeding by now. Everybody held onto her in silence. And after a few seconds, we found ourselves in front of a door with a plaque that said "2-A"

**"****Let's go**** inside****, everybody!**" She yelled with enthusiasm. What's wrong with her? First panicking, now happy? She opened the door and greeted everyone while we stay outside.

**"Ohayoo, Minna-san! I'm so sorry for being late! So please don't kill me, Devon-Sama! I had to guide the visitors. Pretty please?" **She said as she pouted at a dude at the back with messy silver hair. I must say he might have been a threat to me, but I am still cooler.** _[__A/N:__ In my opinion, this OC of mine is hotter. No offence, Hyuuga likers.__]_**

**"Ohayoo, Miyuki-Sama!" **The class replied. What the hell? Miyuki-Sama? What's with these guys?

**"Tch, fine. Just be glad _she_ isn't here yet. Go and take a seat now, stupid." **This Devon dude said. Wow, he was really like me. But who is this '_she__'_ he was talking about?

* * *

**__****~ღ**___**Normal POV**____**ღ~**_

**"Okay class, settle down! We have new students visiting from Gakuen Alice, our Japanese sister school. So please be nice to them! Come in!" **The teacher said.

9 students came in. All the females had hearts in their eyes the moment they saw Natsume and Ruka.

**"Please introduce yourselves!" **The teacher said. Everybody nodded except for Natsume and Hotaru _(How typical.)_

**"Hello! I am Nonoko Ogasawara and the girl beside me is Anna Umenomiya. I have the Alice of Chemistry while she has the Alice of Cooking. Pleased to meet you!" **Nonoko said while Anna just nodded.

**"Yo. Kokoro Yome here, but call me Koko. I have the Alice of mind reading. My best pal over here is Kitsuneme. He has the Alice of Levitation. Nice to meet'cha." **Koko introduced while giving them a playful salute.

**"I'm Sumire Shouda, and I have the cat-dog Alice. I am the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!" **Sumire said as she flipped her hair and started to laugh boastfully.

**"Konnichiwa. I am Ruka Nogi. I have the Animal Pheromone Alice. Please take care of me." **Ruka said as he smiled, making some of the girls in the class faint.

**"Hotaru Imai. Invention Alice. The famous inventor of the Baka Gun. Mess with me and before you know it, you'll find yourself having tea with the devil." **Hotaru said as the the students suddenly shivered because of the venom in her voice. The girls who faint because of Ruka's _dazzling_ smile are also now awake and shivering.

**"Natsume Hyuuga." **Was all Natsume said. He didn't bother to introduce himself any further than that.

**"Oh… So any questions for them?" **The teacher asked. Suddenly, almost everybody raised their hands except for four people at the back.

The teacher picked them randomly.

**"What is their star ranks?"**

**"Nonoko, Anna, Kitsenume, Sumire, and Koko are 3-stars. Ruka, Yuu, Hotaru, and Natsume are Special Stars."**

**"What is their ability class?"**

**"Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna are in the technical class. Yuu is in the latent ability class, along with Koko and Kitsenume. Ruka and Sumire are in the somatic ability class. Natsume is in the dangerous abilities class."**

After the teacher said that, everybody started whispering.

**"_Nonoko and Anna are so cute!"_  
"_Oh my god, maybe Death-Hime knew them."  
_****"_Aren't Ruka and Natsume adorable?"  
" That Sumire girl is sooooooo annoying!"  
_****_"Natsume's just like the demigods~!"_**

The last sentence caught Natsume's attention. Who is/are the Demigods? He would have to ask Miyuki about that later.

**"Everybody! It is 8:04 already!" **A guy with big round glasses said. Everybody stopped yelling, chatting and returned to their seats immediately.

They all kept quiet as the gang got confused by their sudden reactions.

**"Ano… so what if it's already 8:04?" **Anna asked sweetly.

**"_She _will be arriving soon!" **A random dude that looked like Kaito from Mermaid Melody replied.

**"Who's 'she'?" **Ruka asked, making air quotes while he said that.

As if on cue, the door slammed open revealing a girl with auburn hair that flowed down her waist and was curled at the ends. Her hazel eyes were cold and emotionless. Her uniform was messy, the blouse was not tucked in, and the blazer and skirt were really wrinkled. Just imagine Amu from Shugo Chara, but it is just her _own_ version.

A deafening silence engulped the room...

… But not for long.

**"MIKAN-CHAN?/SAKURA-SAN?/POLKA?" **Can be heard all-over the school by the Gakuen Alice Students.

**_End of Chapter 1, Welcome to AAA!_**

* * *

**_~ AUTHOR'S NOTE. MUST READ. ~_**

_Please Review. It really makes my day. Flames are not entertained since being rude is a big NO NO. Here are some notes I want to say..._

_1. If you are wondering where **Narumi-sensei** is, he is currently in his room crying. I totally forgot him and just remembered after finishing this chapter._

_2. How can **Miyuki **teleport when she had the water alice? It would be revealed soon._

_3. I will be making some extra, not that much important characters look like some real anime characters [or even the same attitude]. **Kaito** is from Mermaid Melody and my current example. You can request if you want to. _

_Thank you for taking your time reading this._

* * *

_Next Chapter: **Chapter 2 ~ Reunion with Confusions.**_

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

_"Oi, are you sure that this hot-tempered freak here is polka?"_

_"Well excuse me, __perverted fox_ for being a hot-tempered _freak_ here."

_"Shut up, Ugly Old Fangirl Hag."  
_


	3. Reunion with Confusions

_**Author's Note: **Sorry this is late. The rest of my rantings would be in the footnotes. I have many stuff to say. Thankies._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Gakuen Alice nor it's characters. It belongs to Tachibana Higuchi. I only own the plot._

_****__Warning: __Incorrect spellings, missing words or letters and such. Noobish grammar since I'm not fluent at English. Lame attempt at humour (if I do attempt), God-like Owned Characters, OOC characters, though I will try my best to keep them In-character except for Mikan. Don't like, don't read._

**_** This chapter hadn't been beta-read._**

* * *

**_The Princess of Death  
_**_By: BeArOcKpRiNxEsS_

* * *

_" We did not change as we grew older; we just became more clearly ourselves. "_

* * *

**_Chapter 2 ~ Reunion with Confusions_**

_**~ღ**__** Natsume's POV **__**ღ~**_

The girl on the door, which we referred to as _Mikan_, just stared at us with those emotionless hazel eyes that can put Imai to shame. For some reasons I don't know, she was tapping her foot silently.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko went in front of _Mikan_ and smiled happily, which totally looked like maniacs in my opinion. "We totally missed you!"

However, this girl just stared, not even uttering even a single word. I flinched at this, but not obvious enough. Imai seemed to flinch secretly, too.

_What's with Mikan? Why doesn't she respond to us?_

I was about to snap, preparing to shout at her full force because maybe she became deaf while being here in America for four years, when Ruka walked to Mikan. I kept quiet and observed on what will Ruka do.

Ruka put each of his hands on Mikan's ear, which is hidden because of her hair. I glared at Ruka for a second and immediately glance at the other students to check their reactions.

Everybody's attention is now at the front, including 2 girls and 2 boys at the back. They all look mysterious. The Devon dude and Miyuki is included in there, too.

Ruka withdrew his hands and revealed a pink with black stripes earphones. _What. the. hell?_

"What the? Why the hell did you removed my earphones? And just when my favorite song is about to play!" The brunette glared _harshly_ at Ruka, making him shiver like hell.

_But are you sure this is Mikan?_

"Oi, are you sure that this hot-tempered freak here is polka?" I voiced out my thoughts, asking no one in particular. The freak averted her glare at Ruka to me. Now her glare is _really_ scary, but I'm good at keeping my cool.

"Well excuse me, _perverted fox_ for being a hot-tempered _freak_ here." The brunette, which I'm now sure _is_ Mikan said, emphasizing the words 'perverted fox' and freak'.

"Tch." was my usual reply. But deep inside, I'm shocked and happy. I finally saw her again, but she seems so… different. What made her change?

She just rolled her eyes before bowing in a royal way; just like how a princess bow. She spoke some words that are almost unhearable, but brought happiness to us. Not that I nor Imai showed it anyways.

"It's nice to see you again, Class 2B."

They immediately run to Mikan to tackle her to death, excluding me, Ruka and Imai. Ruka is just standing there, smiling at her. When they are about to hug her, she disappeared, making them land on the floor. Well, to be more precise, _kiss_ the floor.

They sat up and rubbed their heads, which have large red marks. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. But where did that little girl go?

The moment I heard some footsteps, I turned around and saw Mikan walking towards the 4 mysterious guys I mentioned earlier. She gave each of them a high-five, except for the Devon guy. They both punch their fist at each other playfully.

Just after Mikan sat, the students started to whisper. Whatever they were talking about didn't went unheard by us.

"Oh my God! Mikan-hime just bowed at them!"  
"Mikan-hime knew them? I knew it!"  
"Are they the secret members of the DeMiGods!"

As they continue to chatter, I became more and more confused every second. I bet the others, too. What did they mean by Demigods? And what's with the –hime thingy?

The teacher coughed. More like _faked_ a coughed. Everybody went silent and their attention is now focused on the teacher at the front. _What's the teacher's name again?_

"Now introductions are over," she faced us "All of you may seat at the free chairs at the back. I think you already knew who Mikan-hime is. As for your partners, it's listed here."

She gave Yuu a paper. "Free Time!" She said as she walked out of the class. Thank God she didn't waltz out. Speaking of waltzing out, I feel like I'm forgetting something.. rather, someone.

Yuu coughed and announced who our partner is.

"Natsume with Mikan-chan, Ruka with Miyuki-san, Hotaru with Dennis, Koko with Mizuki, Sumire with Devon, Nonoko and Anna with Kaito, and Me and Kitsuneme with Lucia."

We all started to walk towards our seats. I'm somewhat confused since I'm not bugged by fan girls, which is good. But from the looks of it, it's like… they are controlling themselves. Like something bad will happen to them if they became paranoid freaks. Tch. Who cares anyways.

Devon and Mikan are at the last chairs. Me, Ruka, and Imai sat at the next beach beside them.

**_[ A/N:_**_ Their seats are like this:  
__3__rd__ to the last line left: Kaito – Lucia - Random Girl  
__3__rd__ to the last line right: Anna – Nonoko - Yuu  
__2__nd__ to the last line right: Sumire – Koko – Kitsuneme  
__2__nd__ to the last line left: Miyuki – Dennis - Mizuki  
__Last line left: Vacant – Devon – Mikan  
__Last line right: Natsume – Ruka – Hotaru ]_

The guy, whom I presumed as Kaito, faced Anna and Nonoko at his back while the other girl walked to Kitsuneme and Yuu.

"Yo. I'm Kaito Dōmoto, but call me Kaito. It seems you are interested in cooking and potions… How cool is that!" Kaito exclaimed while smiling and giving Nonoko and Anna a thumbs up, making them blush. Yuu and Kitsuneme glared daggers at him. _Jealous, eh?_

"Etou… A-arigatoo! How about you? What's your interest, Kaito-kun?" Anna and Nonoko asked at the same time, still blushing.

"Oh, me? I totally LOVE surfing! It's my passion! And I also had the Surf Alice which help me surf way more easier!" Kaito exclaimed. The blush of the two disappeared and confusion became obvious in their face, same as everyone else who heard it except for the Alice Academy students.

_Surf Alice? Never heard of that…_

"Konnichiwa! I'm Lucia Nanami by the way! Call me Lucia. I had the transformation Alice which made me able to transform to other creatures, Mermaid for example! Nice to meet you!" Lucia exclaimed as she bowed at Yuu and Kitsuneme. But Transformation Alice? I never heard of that. What's with people's alices here?

Just after I thought of that, I remembered what Narumi told us.

_"…She's there to train her Alices__. Her Alice__s__ surpasses __pretty much all Alices known__. Alice Academy America__, or__ AAA__,__ can handle her __better then we can__..."_

So this is really Alice Academy America, huh.

"Sugoi! I want that Alice, too!" Kitsuneme said as he high-fived Koko. Based on _that_ glint on their eyes, they were thinking of pranks with that Alice. Oh I dare them to try to do that to me...

Which reminds me, I had mentioned that Devon can rival my looks, right? And I bet it's loud and clear that Sumire is his partner if you listened to Yuu's announcement. Cookies for the person who can answer what will happen now.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! DEVON-SAMA! SO COOL!" Sumire exclaimed with her fangirl voice that made my ears bleed. And thus, a new fanclub is born. Pity for Devon though.

"Shut up, Ugly Old Fangirl Hag." Devon said as he glared at Sumire. Everybody laughed aside from me and Imai, but amusement were still evident in our eyes. I take back what I said. Devon don't need any pity. I can really see my self in this dude.

The students stopped laughing when they saw Miyuki stood up.

"Minna! It's free time and it's already 9 o'clock! Let's go to the cafeteria and eat our snacks, neh?" She exclaimed. "It's also a good place for us to know our partners each other well!"

Everybody just nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. Mikan was the last to stand up. She grabbed a black with pink skulls-designed headphones and put it on her ear. She also grabbed some box of strawberry-flavored pocky and walked out to the room. _I thought she had earphones?_

"_Know each other's partner, eh? Looks like I need to do that… seeing she changed." _I thought as I snuck a glance at her while walking.

_It's nice to see you again… Mikan._

* * *

_**~ღ **__**Mikan's POV **__**ღ~**_

The moron kept on snucking some glances at me, I just pretended I never noticed. Still a Moron I see. We arrived at the cafeteria, and it's just us, Class 4A here.** _[1]_**

The idiots are on the circled chair with a big at the middle, and looks like the Smartasses are there to _chat_ with them, too. Oh, also include those 2 random students.

_[ **A/N: Mikan Dictionary:  
**__Moron – Natsume Hyuuga  
__Idiots – Gakuen Alice Students  
__Smartass – 4 mysterious guys at the back as said by Natsume  
__2 Random Students – Kaito and Lucia ]_

I just stared at them for a second before proceeding to a chair I claimed as mine; the single chair with a small table that is the nearest on the left side window. It's the only chair on that side, so nobody was able to eat with me. But even if there is, I bet it's only the Smartasses who have the courage to sit with me.

I put the I-Pod to the maximum volume, so I can't here a word they say. I glanced at them for some moments, and I see they are getting along very well, with the exeption of Devon, and Mizuki. Those smartass are really anti-social.

I continued to eat my pocky when I sensed something, rather, someone. It's _him. _So he is here, too. _Superb._

"Duck." I said boredly and loudly, but not shouting. Everybody heard me as they all ducked under their tables. The Idiots seemed confused, but followed anyways. I can see Imai still eating her favorite crab brain even under the table.

Just on time, the windows on the other side shattered as 4 shuriken barged in, all aming at me. I payed no attention to it as I continued eating my pocky with my left hand.

The Alice Academy students stared at me, with a bit of worry evident in their eyes. I'm not surprised, since I know they have trust in me. The Idiots were completely shocked, just like idiots. And the smartasses? Just staring at me with a smirk plastered on their faces. The nerve!

I just sighed inwardly. When the shurikens are about 4 inches near my face, I catched 3 shurikens using my index, middle, and ring finger. About the other one, I used my pocky. Yep, my pocky is strong enough to stop the shurikens. Pretty cool, huh. The idiots were all surprised. Their jaw almost touch the ground except for Imai that is still emotionless as ever. Even the moron hid it, it's still obvious. The smartasses just continued to smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"So you're here, too…" I started. The Idiots recovered from their shock and probably wondered who am I referring to.

"Why are you hiding anyways? Come out now. I know you're there, stupid." I continued. The smirks of the smartass were replaced by raised eyebrows. Heh, they don't know? Guess their training still isn't enough.

A man that is about in his early 20's walked out from the shadows of the opposite direction.

I stared at the _masked man_ and I can see the Moron glare at him at the corner of my eyes. I smirked as he smirked back.

"What are you doing here? Care to explain?" I asked while raising an eyebrow while dropping the shurikens on the floor.

"Subtitute for Narumi since he went back to Gakuen Alice. Saying that they don't need him here."

"Oh, is that so? Welcome to Alice Academy then. Hope you enjoy your stay here, _Devil._" I said before teleporting myself to Training Ground 4 which is just for the DeMiGods. Before I left, I heard his reply.

"I will surely enjoy here while you're around, _Hime." **[2]**_

I smirked. These days will surely be fun.

**_End of Chapter 2, Reunions with Confusions_**

* * *

**_Author's Rants:_**

_1. I'm really terribly sorry that this is SO late. The internet connection was back few days ago, but the laptop AND computer both have viruses. Stupid luck. I can finally use the laptop but not the computer... which had this chapter. Chapter 3 is also there, but I can't open. So I need to retype to whole thing up again. -sigh-. And not to mention I can't open Microsoft Word, I just used notepad then edit on Document Manager. Geez._

_2. This chapter **hadn't** been beta-read by my beta-reader. To those who were looking forward for a nicely written chapter, I'm really sorry if I disappoint you. I will proof-read and edit stuffs later. Updating is much important, eh?_

_3. **[1]** Class 4A is Mikan, and the other's class in AAA. If you're wondering 'Mikan transferred when she was in Class 2B, so isn't she suppose to be in 6B or something since she was 4 years gone?' , Well let's say that the class there is different in Gakuen Alice Japan. More stuffs soon._

_4. **[2]** Hime means Princess for those who don't know._

_5. I will give you **cookies** if you figured out who is the man that Mikan was talking to. It should be obvious enough by the details I gave._

_END OF RANTING. Please Review, Radda Radda._

* * *

_Next Chapter: **Chapter 3 ~ My Howalon!**_

_**Preview for next chapter:**_

_"__I really hate you, Devon! I hate hate hate you!"_

___"It's either fate or somebody is playing a joke on me."_

_"Sometimes an apology isn't needed to let them know you're sorry."_


	4. My Howalon!

_**Author's Note: **__It's been a while! I'm kinda having some writer's block related on this fic. Well, I guess just take this as some filler chapter? Still, this chapter might be important depending on your interpretations. Read the Author's Rant below, kay?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I love Cookies and Cream flavored Ice Cream. X3_

_**Warning: **__Incorrect spellings, missing words or letters and such. Noobish grammar since I'm not fluent at English. Lame attempt at humor (if I do attempt), God-like Owned Characters, OOC characters, though I will try my best to keep them In-character except for Mikan. Lazy author which means slow updates. Don't like, don't read._

_**** This chapter had been edited.**__  
_

* * *

_**The Princess of Death  
**__BeArOcKpRiNxEsS_

* * *

_"__Some people never say the words 'I love you'. It's not their style to be so bold. Some people never say those words: 'I love you' but, like a child, they're longing to be told.__"_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 ~ Howalons**_

_3 years ago…_

**Mikan Sakura. **A girl with auburn hair with shades of pink that reached her waist was running in the corridors of her school. She wore a simple heart-shaped necklace that matched her earrings. Her big and innocent caramel eyes were brimming with happiness as she hummed a song while on her way to her classroom. She smiled at everyone whom she passed by.

**Devon**. A boy with messy silver hair was walking oh-so casually in the hallway of his school. His silver foxy eyes and was the most noticeable in his Prince-like features. His hands were on his pockets as he glared at everyone who was trying to talk or even dared to go near him.

_Too different, yet -_

Mikan was busy smiling at others while running that she didn't saw where she was going. Because of this, she crashed into someone. She instantly fell on her butt while this _"someone"_,Devon, just stood there completely unharmed and didn't even bothered to help her stand up nor give an apology.

The students who witnessed the incident just sighed. They already have good guesses on what will happen next. Ever since Mikan arrived at Alice Academy, It happens _almost_ every day.

Mikan will shout, "Look at where you are going, Aho-Devon!_*****_". Devon will smirk at her, say that it is her fault, tease her for her clumsiness, and walk off. However, that day, the students were shocked.

That day was not like those typical days.

Mikan just stood up quietly, _**without any complaints**_. That was what really shocked them. Mikan is known to be a person who complains a lot. She just glared at Devon for a moment before she ran again to her classroom. Devon raised a brow, shrugged, and glared at the students who were gaping at them before he also resumed walking calmly to his classroom.

Those two were both in Class 4B but they always went in different ways because Mikan always used the front door while Devon always used the back window. You can say it's one of his rituals. Yeah yeah, I know. Sorta like some perverted moron named Natsume Hyuuga.

The students who were watching the whole scene were confused. _"I wonder what's wrong with them today."_

To answer those questions, here is a flashback of the incident before that day. Well, it's not like they would be able to read or see this flashback…

* * *

_Mikan was waltzing to her own mansion with a big smile plastered in her face. She was very happy since she will finally be able to eat her precious howalon. For her, it's her prize for being a 'good girl'. Mikan is definitely a good girl! …Or so she said._

_When she arrived at the mansion, she immediately rushed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and her smile instantly fell. She found nothing but the plate and fork, which indirectly told her that somebody ate it. She already had a suspect as she stomped on her way to her housemate's room._

_Hell started to break loose._

_When she was standing in front of her housemate's room, she knocked on it harshly. She lived in a mansion together with her friends. 4 famous students have the privilege to live in a Mansion near the school dorm. One of those four is Miyuki Kyoshida, who invited Mikan to live with them. Who can say no to her?_

_The door opened and revealed a lad with silver orbs who wore an annoyed expression, obviously pissed off. The noisy knocks just rudely awaked him from his soon-to-be sleep._

"_What do you want? It's freaking ten in the evening! There's that hell you call school tomorrow and I'm trying to get some sleep here before you impolitely woke me up!" Devon said while scratching his hair for emphasize._

"_You! You ate my oh-so-yummy howalon that makes you feel like heaven and can't be compared to any drugs, don't you?" Mikan asked while pointing an accusing index finger at him._

_Devon's response was a raised brow. "What?"_

_Mikan's right eye twitched as she answered, "My howalon that is on the fridge! Who else could've eaten it when the others are currently on New York and it's just the two of us here?"_

_Devon pondered it for a moment, and after a second, he got what she was talking about. He remembered eating some bread-like thing on the fridge few hours ago since he was hungry and lazy to buy food outside. It's not even __**that **yummy**.**_

"_Yeah, I remembered eating a bread-like something, so what?"_

"'_So what'? I saved all of my allowance for that! And just how much do you think is a one-star's money? You ate it just like that? You're not even gonna say sorry? That's rude!"_

"_You can just buy one again after saving- again. Geez, you're making that simple thing to a big ruckus just because of your childishly stupid fancy."_

"_Didn't you hear what I said? I saved my 4-month allowance just to buy this 'nonsense fancy' you're talking about! Also, that howalon is limited edition! They only sell that once a year! I hate you, Aho-Devon!"_

"_Then wait until next year! 4 month allowance? Oh please. You can just ask your mommy Miyu for money. The solutions are __**that **__simple. And you hate me? Well look at all the damn I give." With that, Devon slammed the door, made sure he locked it, and then jumped on the bed with his eyes glued on the ceiling. His eyes widened when he heard quiet sobs._

"_I really hate you, Devon! I hate hate hate you! Don't talk to me. Ever. Again!" She shouted as she ran to her room with tear-filled eyes. When Devon can't hear her footsteps anymore, he grabbed the nearest pillow and slammed it in his face._

'_Maybe I went a little bit too far. Nah, knowing that girl, she'll be fine tomorrow… probably." Devon thought as he glanced at a picture on the table near his bed. He gave a small smile as he went back to his sleep._

_At her room, Mikan grabbed her favorite pillow from Hotaru. She put it on her face and let all her frustrations out. (You know, shout and stuff...)_

'_That Aho-Devon… Why can't he understand me? Why is he so rude to me? I will never really forgive him until he says sorry!' Mikan thought as she calmed down a little bit and also closed her eyes then slept._

* * *

Because of that incident, they didn't talk with each other, even at their mansion.

On their classroom, Mikan was focused on how she wouldn't talk to him unless he says sorry but is having a hard time on controlling herself not to start a fight with Devon. Her seat being beside him doesn't help either. Old habits die hard, don't they?

Devon, on the other hand, is kind of having the same problem. He wanted to tease _his_ Mikan-_sama_ oh so badly! However, talking to her at that time wouldn't be good since he knew she wouldn't respond, which isn't fun. Knowing Mikan, she won't talk to him unless he says an apology. He's **THE** Devon for Itachi Uchiha's sake! And **THE** Devon had a very big stupid manly pride that wouldn't let him do so.

Their first period teacher, Miss Evan, raised a brow when she noticed that it was unusually quiet. Normally, Mikan and Devon would be fighting about something so stupid, childish, not worthy, unintelligent, crazy, etcetera and the class would laugh at it. That day, the 2 mentioned were obviously avoiding each other, not that they can do it very successfully since they were seatmates.

Miyuki, Mizuki, and Dennis were on New York for some club activities, which means that they can't do something to make those two 'friends' again. Sigh.

After she finished discussing their topic for the day, she glanced at her watch. She got 10 minutes left, so she decided to tell them a small story that she suddenly remembered after she saw Mikan and Devon.

"So then, my lil students, we finished a bit faster than expected. So how about I tell you a story about best friends that got in to an argument but because of that, they became inseparable lovers? But before that, are you sure you know how to say a proper apology?"

Devon would probably spit his drink if he was drinking, but he wasn't, so he didn't. Did I make sense?

He just coughed instead as if his life depended on it which made all of the people inside the classroom except Mikan turned at him to give him a questioning look. He just gave them his famous Devon-glare™ as they immediately turned to look at their teacher again.

'_It's either fate, or somebody is playing a joke on me.__**'***_ Devon thought as he glanced at his teacher for 3.14159265358979323846 seconds. He sighed mentally as he placed his arm on his desk and rested his face on his palm.

"Back to what I was saying, sometimes an apology isn't needed to let them know you're sorry. You can give them a gift that can make them happy; it's like an indirect way of saying your apology. But then again, the direct way is still the best-"

The noisy sound of the bell cut whatever Miss Evans was supposed to say.

"Oh well, there's the bell. I'll tell you the rest of the story if we have enough time tomorrow. See you!" Miss Evan said as she walked out of the classroom.

'_Somebody is seriously on crack now,but that advice is kinda good. I need to talk to Karasu about this.' _Devon thought as he waited for the boring hours in school to be over. The rest of the class went pretty normal, except for the fact that the two were still not talking to each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to not breathe each other's air.

The bell rang, which the students took as a signal that they are finally free from… ehem... Hell. Devon stood up and started to walk off, and Mikan saw that he was going in a different direction.

'_I wonder where he is going… hope he won't come home late. Oh why am I even thinking about him? Just let him do whatever he wants to, Mikan.'_ Mikan thought as she started to use her roller skates on her way to their mansion_._

Devon used his skateboard after a minute of uninteresting walk. After 10 minutes, he arrived at the place where his friend stays. He was standing in front of a mansion, not larger than theirs but definitely not small. It was silver with red ancient designs and was located near the College department building.

He took a deep breath before he rang the bell two times. The very big oak door opened and revealed a lad with dark black spiky hair and black eyes. The young man's face was neutral.

* * *

Mikan, who finally arrived at the mansion, was very tired. Emotionally tired. Not having any fights with Devon made her feel like some part of her is missing.

She went to the kitchen, grabbed some random food, ate it, took a shower, open the TV, sit on the couch, and watch some of her favorite shows.

After what felt like a decade, she glanced at the clock. It was already 11 in the evening and Devon still hasn't arrived. It made her worry. She didn't deny it anymore. She's _**really hella**_ worried.

"That Aho-Devon should have a good reason for making me stay up this late." She thought before she finally decided to stop fighting her sleepy-ness.

Time skip, 11:30 PM (I love Time skips and flashbacks, don't I?)

Devon finally arrived at their mansion. He decided to find some taxi since using his skate board while it's already late in the evening isn't a good idea. There were rabid, stray dogs on the street and he HATES dogs.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Mikan sleeping soundly on the couch. He smiled before he walked towards her, and then shook her a little. Mikan slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Devon, she immediately stood up, and proceeded to her ranting.

"AHO-DEVON! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE! I ALREADY WATCHED 148 EPISODES OF NARUTO AND YOU'RE STILL NOT AT HOME! WHAT THE HELL! YOU MADE ME WORRIED! AND THEN, YOU BROUGHT SOME...what's that?"

Devon smirked for a second before his face became nervous.

"Uhh... I- I'm... sor-sorr-sorry... I didn't really meant what I said... I... bring some bread-like thingy for you..?" Devon mentally killed himself in 500 different ways for stuttering. It includes Tsukiyomi to himself by the way.

Mikan visibly brightened up, all her previous anger forgotten. "WHAT BREAD-LIKE THINGY?"

"It's the crap, I mean, the howalon you want. Here." Devon said as he bought up the howalon in a box to Mikan. Mikan greedily opened it, grabbed some fork out of nowhere and began eating. Yes, she used a fork.

"Hey! Slow down! You got hours, or even days to finish eating that!"

Mikan giggled, before she remembered something. "Hey, Aho-Devon, where did you get this? I was pretty sure it's already sold out!"

"Uh... Well... You see..."

* * *

_"I'm busy today. Come back tomo-" The lad's neutral face became overlapped with shock, before it suddenly started to form a grin._

"_Hey Karasu, what's up? Still remember me?" Devon asked as he put on his trademark smirk._

"_Yo, dude! It's been a long time since you visited! Come in!" The lad said as he opened the door and let him in. He closed the door and they started to walk towards the living room. Devon already visited the mansion so many times so he already knew where it was; he memorized it like it was the back of his hand._

"_So dude, what brings you here? You only visit me when there is an occasion or you have problem. Obviously, there are no occasions… since I need to put up my poker face just few moments ago. Therefore, you have a problem. What is it?" Karasu asked as he slumped on the couch and waited for the other's response._

_Devon sighed as he sat on the couch on the opposite direction. "Mikan and I got in an argument. It's a very stupid and childish one to be precise."_

_Karasu just stared at him. His eyes were blank before he sighed and face-palmed. He murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'I should've known.'_

_He coughed to gain composure and looked at Devon who was mildly glaring at him. _

"_Do you want to eat something? My personal assistant bought some food but she said she didn't want to eat it. She said something about it being too good for her to eat. You want?" Karasu asked, and then raised a brow when he saw interest in his friend's eyes. He had a good guess it's about the food._

"_Wait a minute. Do you know the name of that food?" Devon asked, inwardly pleading that it's that._

_Karasu was on a thinking pose as he said, "Well... I think it's something like... Howa… Howa… Howalon. Yeah, that's it. Why do you ask?" One point for Karasu! He's correct, it's about the food._

"_KARASU, THAT'S IT!" Devon shouted while standing up, happiness was evident in his eyes._

"_Whoa whoa, calm down dude. You're becoming soooo out of character. What about it? Does this Howa-something had something to do with your argument with Mikan?"_

"_CAN I HAVE THAT HOWALON?" Devon asked with his 'extreme-mode' on as he completely ignored Karasu's question._

"_No you can't." Karasu said coldly with his face void of any emotions. He felt like that would gain his attention._

"_Wait, what? Why?" And it did. Bingo! 2 points for Karasu!_

_Karasu stopped acting neutral as he grinned again._

"_Tell me about this argument first and why you need it. If you do, then I will give you the Howaling. Sounds good?" Karasu questioned. He was curious about this. It's not every day that you see __**THE **__Devon shouting with happiness._

"_It's Ho-wa-lon. And well, it started with…" Devon explained what happened and finished after a good 5 minutes or so._

"_Hmm... Then it's fine with me. The Howaling's on the silver fridge near the black one. Oh, just an advice. Saying you're sorry is still the best." Karasu stated as he watched Devon ran in the kitchen right after he said "silver fridge". He shook his head while smiling._

'_Seems that my friend is in love, eh?'_

_When Devon came back in the living room, the Howalon was already on a very pretty red box with antique designs. Karasu raised a brow since he didn't remember any box for that food. Devon seemed to notice his confusion so he explained._

"_Well, since I will use this Howalon to say sorry, I figured out that it's better if it's in a good container. I just found the box near your fridge. Do you mind?"_

_Karasu sighed, he seemed to be doing that lately, "Even though I say no, would you listen?"_

"_Err… no."_

"_See? What's the point? Now go home and bring that to your girlfriend. It's already about 11 in the evening. She must be worried. NOW GO." Karasu said as he pushed Devon out of his mansion. _

_Devon walked out then smiled and waved at Karasu who waved back before he went home. When he can't see Devon anymore, he glared at nowhere and muttered something incomprehensible. He slammed the door shut before continuing what he was supposed to be doing before Devon arrived._

* * *

"I got it from a friend who we haven't seen for about half a year or so. Well, I'll be sleeping. See ya." Devon said before he proceeded to his room.

"Ohh. Okoh. Gooh Nooh!" Mikan said while still munching on her heaven-like howalon. (Ohh. Okay, Good Night!)

"Yeah yeah. G'night." He entered his room, jump on his bed, and stare at the frame near his bed… again. He reminisced something as he stared at the picture on it; it was Devon and Mikan's picture when they first danced on the Christmas Ball. Mikan was wearing a simple pink dress and her hair was laid down. She looked simple, but beautiful. The little was hugging Devon, who was blushing while glaring at the camera at the same time. He silently snickered before he went to sleep.

Mikan, after eating ¼ of her howalon, decided to stop eating and started to fix herself, her things and do some stuffs.

"I'll just eat the rest tomorrow. Perhaps I can share it with others!" She thought happily before she put the howalon in the fridge. She smiled, and waltzed to her room. She lied down on the bed, and immediately slept.

* * *

Mikan woke up quite early than normal. She bounced to the fridge and opened it. Her smile instantly fell… again.

"AHOOOOO-DEVOOOOOOON! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO ATE THE REST OF THE HOWALON! YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Mikan screamed with fury as she found no traces of the howalon. No fork, no plate, no box, NO EVERYTHING! And the three were still in New York! So that means…

"Please… let's not start at this again..." Devon muttered as he face palmed in his room.

_- Both are definitely stupid._

* * *

**End of Chapter 3, Howalons.**

_**Author's Rants:**_

_**1.** This chapter is supposedly a one-shot story for a mini competition with a friend. I got the idea for this one while eating a strawberry-flavored food (namely, Yum Yum). That competition was actually months ago, and I typed this ages ago. _

**_2. _**_I can't really type the supposedly chapter 3 (stupid writer's block), so I decided to post this instead. Sorry to disappoint, but hey! This just gave me more ideas for the future chapters!_

_**3.** There are quite a lot Naruto reference in this if you look carefully. Can you tell me some of those you see? ;)_

_**4.** If you didn't understand what is the meaning of the last part, I ask you to re-read the part after the short introduction._

_**5**. I need a little bit of help at Devon's last name, and also to other characters. Do you have some names in mind that you think is nice? Your help would be gladly appreciated!_

_*** **Aho-Devon is literally translated to "Stupid Devon", or in this story, "StupiDevon". This idea is from Katekyo Hitman Reborn with Lambo constantly calling Gokudera as "Aho-Dera" or StupiDera._

_***** This is a quote of Dias Flac from Star Ocean: 2__nd__ Departure._

* * *

_Next Chapter: **Chapter 4 ~ The DeMiGods**_

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

"_I never knew you missed me that much, Kuro Neko."_

"_Damn. This Death-Hime sure is scary!"_

"_Sorry, but we can't tell you what happened to Mikan-hime."_


End file.
